


Skirting Disaster

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dresses, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Jasper goes dress shopping





	Skirting Disaster

“Do I have to? …Oh, don’t give me that phony psychic act…oh yeah, what color? Ha, I’ll pick a different one just to prove you wrong! …Oh, and congrats on the coming nuptials. See you next Friday.”

 

Jasper hung up the phone, flopping back on the couch with an arm over her eyes.

 

“She got you with the psychic trick, didn’t she? You gotta stop falling for that.”

 

Peeking out from her under her arm, she found her blue haired GF straddling on top of her.

 

“Want a quickie?”

 

Jasper sighed.

 

“Normally I’d take you up on that, but I have to…have to…shop for a dress…”

 

Lapis almost looked shocked

 

“A dress? Are you running a fever?”

 

She playfully put a hand on her forehead.

 

“Hardy har. No, I’m fine. But Sapphire asked if I’d wear a nice dress to the wedding.”

 

Lapis removed her hand.

 

“You could just say no. No one is forcing you.”

 

Jasper sat up, Lapis sliding down into her lap.

 

“No, cause then they’d think I couldn’t do it. I don’t back down from a challenge.”

 

Lapis giggled.

 

“Like when Sapphire dared you to flirt with some skinny, blue haired surfer girl at the beach?”

 

Obliviously, she agreed.

 

“Yeah. I cower from no dare! Lapis, I need you to take me dress shopping!”

 

Lapis smirked.

 

“Sweet…so, about that quickie?”

 

**Two hours and one quickie later…**

 

“I changed my mind. Let’s go home.”’

 

Lapis grabbed her by the arm before she could get very far.

 

“Uh-uh. You’re not getting out of this now. Besides, this was a long drive. You’d think there would be more places selling dresses for studly beasts like my Jasper.”

 

She got on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on her cheek.

 

“…Fine. But only cause you called me a studly beast.”

 

Jasper reluctantly let Lapis drag her inside.

 

“Let’s make my beautiful babe even more beautiful.”

 

Jasper simply followed behind as Lapis grabbed a bunch of dresses off the rack. Barely paying attention, her gaze drifted to  the corner. She tapped Lapis on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, Lapis. What about that one.”

 

Still holding two armfuls of dresses, she dropped them when she saw what Jasper saw. Much to the annoyance of the clerk behind the counter.

 

“Whoa. Yes. A thousand times yes. Quick, try it on before you change your mind.”

 

She grabbed it off the hanger and practically ran to the dressing rooms. Leaving Jasper to follow at a regular pace behind her.

 

“You need any help in there?”

 

Jasper rolled her eyes at her wiggling eyebrows.

 

“The last time you convinced me to do you in a changing room, you screamed so loud that they heard you in housewares.”

 

Much to her disappointment, Jasper went in alone with the dress.

 

“I’d rather wear that suit I have. But Sapphire is so good at begging. I think that’s how she got Ruby to marry her. You know how afraid of commitment she used to be.”

 

Lapis sat on a chair outside.

 

“Yeah. But they make each other happy. I still remember the day she met Sapphire. Never seen someone so gobsmacked by…”

 

The door opened.

 

“…a woman…wow.”

 

Orange. A little past her knees. And backless, to show off the figure she worked hard to maintain. She chuckled at Lapis, flexing a bicep.

 

“Earth to Lapis. I break you or what…”

 

Lapis shook herself out of her trance.

 

“You look awesome! I mean, I’ve seen you naked, and I’m still knocked out. Do you want it?”

 

jasper looked in the changing room mirror, giving herself a once over.

 

“Yeah. Let’s get it.”

 

Lapis squeed.

 

“Awesome! Oh, wait. I never asked what Sapphire predicted on the phone.”

 

Jasper thought back.

 

“Oh, she just bet what color it would be. Jokes on her. She said…she said…”

 

She looked down at the dress, and donned an annoyed expression.

 

“Orange. Frigging psychic…”


End file.
